Furutani Shinzo
Appearance General Appearance Furutani is a tall young man with a slim build and unhealthily pale skin. He has unruly, shaggy black hair sticking up in almost all directions of his head. His eyes are bright gold with small, dot-like pupils. His teeth are also visibly pointy. In a casual setting, Furutani favors dark-colored clothes that are oversized, usually sweaters and hoodies as he deems them being more comfortable and less restraining to wear. Costumed Appearance His costume consists of a black, elbow-length shirt with two grey straps over his shoulders, connected by another one going across his chest along with grey pants and boots completed with a grey belt lined with several dark colored pouches around his waists. Personality He believes strongly in justice and the concept of martyrdom, fully willing to put others above himself if needed. This, however also causes him to be more impatient and needlessly reckless at times when civilians or hostages are involved as well as causing him to be easily distracted or tricked by more cunning foes. Character Background Furutani's was born into an ordinary family. His mother was the one to take care of him and his needs as a child and his father being an officer of the law who he greatly admired. Furutani have always inherited the strong sense of justice from his father, inspired by the stories from his work. It was not until he was starting middle school that his life took a drastic change when one evening he was informed of his father's death by the hands of a villain in an attempt to protect civilians on the scene. This story lit a new flame of passion in Furutani and ever since he have always viewed sacrificing oneself for the safety of others is the highest of virtues and began to train himself and his Quirk rigorously in hope of becoming a hero and saving as much people as he could, much to the dismay and disapproval of his mother. Character Aspects # Recklessly Heroic # Fears Failures # Self Critical Stat Points Quirk Propel By placing his palms on something, Furutani can launch said object forward at high speed. If the object have a mass that exceeds 320 pounds or is secured however the effect of the Quirk will be reversed and Furutani will be launched, instead. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student